1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a display device, and a control method for the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a device that detects a posture of an object such as a mobile body (see, for example, JP-A-2009-31295 (Patent Literature 1)). The device described in Patent Literature 1 calculates posture angles, translational positions, image postures, and the like of three axes on a space using output values of an acceleration sensor, an angular velocity sensor, and the like.
Incidentally, when a sensor having high resolution is used, the sensor can perform highly accurate detection. However, the sensor has disadvantageous characteristics that, for example, the sensor has a lot of noise and a narrow detectable range. For example, when a posture and a movement of a mobile body are detected as described in Patent Literature 1, since ranges of acceleration and angular velocity to be detected are wide, it is difficult to use a high-resolution sensor.